Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon (アーサー・ペンドラゴン, Āsā pendoragon) was a Human Avalonian male from Avalon, a town within the walls of Wall Maria, and was the Chief Knight of the Knights of Avalon, and a Holy Knight of the Holy Knights of the Round Table. He was also the best, and closet friend to Samuel Hayden, Sir Kay and numerous other knights of Avalon. He was also the husband of Guinevere, and father of Alexander Pendragon. It is also possible he is also a Holy Knight, a legendary group of knights said to possess the abilities beyond that of Human capabilities, and is able to invoke Divinity upon the wicked, and Titans. History Early Life Born 30 years prior to Wall Maria was breached, he lived with his mother and father with his sister in Avalon, a country town in Wall Maria. During his childhood, he is taught in many combat subjects, including Archery, Gunmanshipp, and also Swordsmanship. When he turned 10, his father took him out of town to teach him on Herbalism, and also gathering of food on bushes. This allowed him to get ingredients for town When he turned 15 years old in 830, he was had fallen in love with a 17 year old girl called Guinevere. Soon the two got together ad married, and in late 835, Guinevere gave birth to their child, Alexander Pendragon who was saved from a sever medical birth formality by the Avalon's prestigious, and highly experience medical officer, Samuel Hayden. Story Fall of Wall Maria Arc Appearance During his time, he simply worn a worn-out suit. A long sleeved white undershirt, a sleeveless suit over it, and a black bow tie, and also glasses. Personality Arthur has a gentle persona that shows he can be trusted. He would always look out for his comrades, regardless of the situation. He will go far out to recuse his friends if their in trouble. He's can also be stubborn and prideful when it comes to it. But mostly, he cares and cherish life, and all those around him. This made him very favoured to be with with outside the walls. Abilities Blackamithing Arthur is a highly efficient blacksmith, producing all sorts of metallic tools and equipment. And due to his intellect, can make projectile weaponry, including the Flintlock rifle. Intellect Arthur's intellect is said to be around 250, giving him a Genius-Level intelligence, and among the most intellectually brilliant humans in the known world. Inventions Arthur is shown to have invented many items in Avalon, including the dubbed Fumetsu Swords he made with a very rare, but highly durable metal called Femetsu. *'Caliburn' (カリバーン, Karibān) is an Fumetsu-metal long-sword forged by Arthur. It's one of the two blades used against Titan that can cut down very deep with a single slash. Caliburn is shaped in a broadsword with inscriptions on the blade done by Arthur. *'Excalibur' (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā) is the second blade forged from the Fumetsu metal found by Arthur. It's identical to Caliburn but, has a pearl-like jewel on the hilt. The jewel was given to Arthur by his love interest, Guinevere to act as protective charm, and she said it symbolises that she has given her heart to him, and shall always be there. Relationships *Guinevere - Arthur's beloved wife. It said the two for the 5 years they were married were inseparable, with him looking after her as if it was the only thing in existence. Even going as far to risk his own life to lure the titans away as soon his child was born on the carriage. *Mordred - It is unknown what relation he had, but Mordred was one of Knights of Avalon that protected Avalon. Due to the training Arthur had with Uther (and the fact his father was the "leader" of the Knights of Avalon), it is highly possible he was in the group as well. Trivia/Notes *Arthur vanished 5 years before the series started. *Based on King Arthur in the Arthurian Legends. Category:Deceased Category:Male